


Journey.

by Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, C3, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, KuroMahi(Minor), M/M, Rewrite, Smut, This is after the show and Movie, Uhh...language, i'll add as i go - Freeform, originally written on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: This is a rewritten fic with new scenes and a new plot as well with more characters involved. Also, there will be different ships for this one;
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Tsubaki | Who is Coming
Kudos: 6





	1. Goodbye

It was about that time in age, in which Kuro has been thinking that Mahiru would need him less. Sure, C3 is still a problem, but with less time Mahiru spent with him and more with the others, Kuro, at this point thought it was about time he frees Mahiru from this burden. He wanted to free Mahiru while the tea was still warm with whatever was going on. It's his fault Mahiru got into this, sure, Mahiru helped him more than he could ever dream of. However, it was about time Kuro helped Mahiru, by setting him free before he gets hurt worse, or hell, even killed. 

So that means, Kuro is gonna have to do a little recon to find a finicky fox of a little brother to set him free. Or, he can track down those subclasses to find him. 

Subclasses sound easier, maybe he'll do that now while it was dark. 

So getting up from the comfort of his cat bed, he transforms into his human form to leave his Eve's bedroom. It was at least around 1am at this point, since his Eve usually goes to sleep around 9pm, and it has been what he felt was a couple of hours as he laid awake thinking about the contract. Who knows, who cares, time doesn't matter, Mahiru would sleep through the night anyways without knowing about this little outing of his. 

Ah, right, if he does end up finding Tsubaki, he'll need to make a goodbye note for Mahiru, doesn't he? 

Yeah, he should, just in case. 

Kuro looks around for a stray paper, beit in a notebook to take, heading to the coffee table for a pen in the pen holder to get to work. And once he was done, he set it on the dining room table. If he fails, he will just end up taking the note and keeping it until another time. Mahiru told him not to regret anything anymore, and he is, by letting him go before he regrets getting the human killed. After all, he still has true family left unlike Kuro. 

So when that was all said and done, he slid on his boots and left the apartment as quietly as he could to not wake the human inside, beginning his search for familiar subclasses the younger sibling had. Maybe this will be the chance for Sakuya to move in to be with Mahiru, as much as he hated that green bastard, he deserved Mahiru's care more than Kuro, Sakuya will also be able to stop Mahiru from doing dangerous things too and that green bastard may be able to get him to stop dealing with vampire bullshit and just live his life. That human is such a pain and he only hopes for the best, but ah, speaking of that green bastard, Kuro only had to look up to see the subclass sitting on top of the apartment complex, almost as if he's guarding it. Truthfully, he is doing a better job than Kuro when it come to protecting things. "Hey you, cabbage patch kid, we need to talk." Kuro spoke up to the unsuspecting subclass, whom jumped in shock when he was be addressed so suddenly, from the Servamp no less. "The hell do you want? Don't you have Mahiru to protect?" the subclass hissed, already ready to flee. 

Kuro just sighed heavily and jumped high with his Servamp powers to get on top of the building to join the subclass, trying to look peaceful with his hands in his pockets. "I'm freeing him before he ends up getting himself killed, where's Tsubaki?" Kuro went straight to the point. And after he said that, it was quiet. Sakuya kept giving him a disbelieving look as if he was expecting the other was lying, however, when Kuro made no move to explain more, Sakuya spoke up. "Mahiru is strong, he would be able to protect himself without your help, I don't know why the hell you're deciding this now when you already got him this deep into this vampire war bullshit. Isn't it too late to break the contract? Would it hurt him?" Sakuya refrained to tell the older vampire where his Master was on purpose for now, not that Kuro seemed to care right now. "Well, that I know, but he's still human. Besides, without me, you two would be able to be friends again, right? Why are you trying to change my mind for? But no, breaking the contract won't hurt him, it'll just hurt me." 

"But you'll be killed-"

"Why would you care?" Kuro asked oh-so casually that it truly alarmed the subclass, but he was right, why would he care if he's gone? He'll finally have Mahiru to himself. "I don't care, but you protected him all this time, even if he lied, you still protected him, without you, I could've killed him." Sakuya grunted, turning his head away from the Servamp, whom sighed. "True, but now it's your time to repent, he forgives you, you just gotta stop being a wimp. But I couldn't protect him enough, he has a broken arm y'know and I couldn't do anything about it. And I suck completely at helping him, so maybe he deserves you rather than me, after all, you fill his mind more often than you think. So where is Tsubaki?" Kuro asked again. 

Sakuya had to process Kuro's words for a little while before he could really answer. Mahiru had him on his mind? Really? What about Kuro? He's sure Kuro filled his mind too, like, Kuro lives with him, so of course he would, but if the Servamp is doing this for them to be friends and for Mahiru to stop budding into dangerous shit, then he might as well take Kuro's offer and answer him. He doesn't want Mahiru hurt and he knows he should yell at the Servamp for doing nothing about Mahiru's broken arm, but Kuro was giving Mahiru to him, he at least could take his spot and protect him. "I don't know exactly where Tsubaki is, but I could call him to ask." Sakuya turned his head to peer up at the waiting vampire, who nodded his approval. They both made up their minds, and they suppose that this would be for the best. "That's fine, if you could, call him and tell me the address, I'll go to him myself." 

"What about the distance limit?" Sakuya reminded him, to which Kuro countered, since he knew it was coming. "If he's too far out, tell him the truth that I want to meet him alone at the market down the street or by Mahiru's school. He could kill me there." 

Sakuya couldn't hide the wince when Kuro said Tsubaki could kill him, getting stabbed accidentally from Tsubaki's katana hurt itself, to think that Kuro would want that willingly kinda hurts a bit. "Are you sure about this? I heard that getting your contract broken hurts like hell from Greed." Sakuya asked to make sure, after this, Kuro wouldn't be able to go back on it. 

"I'm sure, I have been in more pain this whole time, I'll be able to take it."

And it was true, he has been stabbed, shot, thrown into walls, cut by knives, katanas and had his head smashed in, on top of mental pain. He's sure he can handle it. 

"If you say so.." Sakuya trails off, trying to give the older vampire time to change his mind again, though, Kuro didn't reply to stop him. So with no other choice, he pulled out his phone from his back pocket to speed dial Tsubaki. As much as it pains him to call Tsubaki for this request, but at least Mahiru would finally be free. 

"Hey Tsubaki, where are you right now?" 


	2. Melancholy

Kuro, at this point, couldn't care less about the conversation the Subclass and Tsubaki were having. Tsubaki seemed, from what the Subclass was answering, was playing a little game of 'Guess who.' To which Kuro didn't have the patience to listen into, so he simply just sat next to the Subclass and laid back to at least get a feeling of peace for the time being, a last moment of life before he goes. The Subclass didn't mind it, the older Vampire was dying, might as well act like buddies til he goes. As much as it kinda hurt that this would be the last time they see each other. 

Kuro knows Mahiru will be fine, his siblings would be fine, the Eves would be fine. They don't need him, they're smart, so they can handle their own battles. He just wants to rest in peace for once, like he should've been graced when he died. 

He supposes that the wicked never sleeps. 

"Tsubaki, I don't have time to go in circles, Sloth wants to die, so he's wondering where you are at so you could kill him." 

Ah, Kuro couldn't help but catch that part as he turned his head to face the troubled teen. Honestly, he looked more annoyed at the matter and Kuro couldn't find a bone in him to judge. But from what he can hear, or well, _can't_ hear, Tsubaki went silent as if he was processing Sakuya's words. It was quiet to the point when Sakuya had to check to see if the older vampire hung up at all. "Tsubaki?" Sakuya called out to him, looking at the Eldest with a raised brow, which Kuro had caught onto it and returned the arched brow in confusion.

Finally, after what felt like hundreds of years, Tsubaki answered. "Alright, I'll let him know. See you soon Tsubaki." Sakuya replied back to him, hanging up afterwards and turning to look at the Servamp. "He said for you to meet him at the school, he wants you to go alone with your bell in hand. He'll take it to get rid of it for you. He'll mercy you." Sakuya tells him when the Older vampire was sitting up to stretch. "Alright, thanks." 

And that was the last time he saw the Vampire alive. 

* * *

When Kuro reached the school, bell in hand, he looked around to try and locate the Eighth. He could feel like he was being watched, yet there was nobody there to greet him. Was Tsubaki really coming here to meet him so he could die? Or was this some sort of trick? That he will only request the Eldest to go to a certain place as a test and then not promise to kill him. Grunting, Kuro was thinking of slamming Tsubaki's face into a wall for this if this was some sort of test. He wants to die for fucks sake, he was done living when he should've been dead. So technically, he wants to die, _again._

"Oi! Tsubaki, where are you? I know you're watching me, stop playing games, I'm serious here." Kuro warns, and to add in a bit more, he goes far as to drop his bell and move away, giving the Eighth sibling just enough opportunity and space to just end him once and for all. "Kill me, Tsubaki! Come on!" He shouts, til finally, the world around him turns red. swallowing him into that rainy room the sibling had once attacked him and Mahiru in during their first meeting. _Finally,_ Kuro thought as he turned to face the approaching sibling. "Took you long enough, what the hell-" 

"Killing you like this is so boring, there's no excitement, no drama. Just surrendering, why should I kill you so cowardly?" Tsubaki spoke, stopping a few feet from the Eldest as if he's offering a challenge for the other to get closer if he so dared. "Because I don't want to do this anymore-"

"You want to set your Eve free, don't you? You don't really want to die, rather, you wish to be free of him as he is free of you. Is that it?" Tsubaki cuts in. _Ah.._ Kuro sighs, Tsubaki was right on the money. "So what if I do? Would that get you to kill me faster? I'm guessing not, I'm not afraid of dying for his sake, and right now, it's for his sake. So could we just move this along faster? My bell is right there, just stab it." he says, gesturing his hand to said bell laying idly on the sidewalk between them. Tsubaki didn't know what he should do, truthfully, he didn't see this coming. When Sakuya told him that the Eldest wanted to give up his life and personally asking for _him_ to end it, he thought that Sakuya was just playing with him. However, turns out, he wasn't lying.

Although, to think about it, Kuro would do anything to set his Eve free, right? That means, he could propose a deal.

"Say, Nii-san, you would do anything to set your dear Eve free, yes?" Tsubaki starts, eyeing his brother curiously. After all, it's not everyday a sibling would want to die willingly, even after admitting subtly that he didn't want to die. How very honourable, he wants that loyalty for himself. "Sure, I guess. Why?" Kuro rose a brow cautiously, this was treading dangerously and he oughta prepare for it. "How about we strike a deal? Your life to end of your Eve's suffering, for your new life to be mine. What do you say, Big Brother?" He proposed. Kuro didn't understand it at first, sure, he'll set Mahiru free, but what did he mean that his life will be Tsubaki's? 

"What do you mean? For the last bit, like, my djinns be yours? I can't control that stuff when you kill me-"

"No, silly brother. You will be mine, I'll recreate you to be stronger, but you will be mine to handle. And before you say anything, no, I will not pin you onto the other siblings, their deaths don't matter to me, they are merely toys. However, you... _you_ are a prize. If you agree to these terms, I'll end your contract right now, disagree, I'll make you suffer by doing nothing to aid in your Eve's freedom as well as yourself in this matter." Tsubaki tells him, offering a smile to the contemplating brother of his, "Besides, if this goes well, you wouldn't need an Eve to bring out your full power, I'll help you take them back. All you gotta do is say the word." 

_One other option._ Kuro thought to himself. It wasn't that _bad_ of a deal, but knowing Tsubaki for his antics for awhile now, he could only think that this deal comes with an add-on. Like, what did Tsubaki need him for that results better with him not having an Eve? Plus, if he's truthful about not pining him on the other siblings, then he supposes it must not be that bad. Though, what would happen to him? _Ah...it doesn't matter._ If he'll still be able to live to be of help to the other siblings against C3 with his regained powers, then he might as well agree to the proposal. But it's a big _if_ , since those were Tsubaki's words himself. _Maybe if I work with him, the war would stop._

Or perhaps, if he works with Tsubaki, maybe they'd be able to get along. 

But won't he be betraying the others? 

With a heavy sigh, Kuro finally thought his final decision. He would just have to explain it to the others. So lifting his head, Kuro speaks. 

"Fine, I agree. As long as you don't make me hurt the siblings or their Eves, then we have a deal." 

And with that said, the awaiting young could only grin, taking his katana out to make it official. They both knew, more so _Kuro_ knew; that he couldn't go back from this after he makes this choice. Tsubaki didn't mind waiting for so long for the Eldest to decide his fate, since well, it's his life they are dealing with, but deep down, Tsubaki knew Kuro would agree. He'd want to be alive to help the siblings against the humans that are enforcing too many rules and regulations on their lives, surely that's annoying as hell, so Tsubaki would agree to allow the Eldest to help, _if,_ he does a little thing for him first. 

Ah, it was going to be great. So with the raise of his katana, aiming dead centre of the bell, he could only say one last thing to his scared brother. 

"Don't worry Nii-san, you made the right choice. And for this? I'll give you a painless release~ See you soon, dear brother." 

So with a stab of a bell, black smoke was strewn quickly into the air. 

"I'll take care of you well~" 


	3. Revival

Word quickly got around about the Eldest's death. Of course, the Eve noticed it when he had awoken from his dreamless sleep, only to have notice the bare basket in which his Servamp laid upon during the night and the absence of the tattoo on his wrist. 

Soon, the lust pair was contacted about the news, then Greed, then Gluttony and lastly, Wrath. With the disappearance of Pride and Envy, there was no certain that they would've known of this, but it's not like they could contact them to tell them the news. Misono was proposing that Tsubaki might've snuck in, kidnapped him and then broke him all in the same night. Even though it hurt to think that it didn't happen, Mahiru knew; that it must've happened. However, it was until two days later did they realise their thoughts were wrong. 

"What do you mean he went to Tsubaki himself to get himself killed Sakuya! This isn't funny!" Mahiru shouted, he's already heartbroken from the loss of the Vampire who stayed by his side through the ups and downs in life. There was no way he would willingly let Tsubaki kill him. There has to be an explanation! "But I'm not kidding, he asked me where Tsubaki was and he even told me to call him, I wouldn't lie to you Mahiru!" Sakuya defended himself, it was a tough crowd trying to explain the situation in front of three broken Servamps and useless Eves, since they wouldn't want to believe in a liar. But still, he'll try. "If he did so, why are you telling us this Sakuya? What will you gain upon telling us this as truth. What did he want?" Misono piped in, sitting upon his throne as if he were king, Sakuya all but rolled his eyes at the younger boy and sighed. "He wanted to free Mahiru, I won't gain anything from this, however, you guys will gain clarity. He did this for Mahiru to live his life than to die for a stupid war." 

"Well that's garbage! You should've stopped him! Why didn't you stop him when you know how important he was to me Sakuya!" Mahiru continued, fresh tears fighting to break out to roll down his cheeks again. Like his Mother, Kuro followed. Will everyone he deems important to him die? Shaking his head, he could only hope Sakuya is just pulling their strings. "I didn't stop him because I agreed with him. Come on Mahiru, you're still human! You deserve to-" 

"I don't deserve anything Sakuya! He was important to me! I failed him as a partner and a friend! I should've stayed up a little bit longer, if I helped him, maybe he wouldn't have-" 

"Even if you did so, Shirota, I doubt he would've stayed. You almost died countless times and you were shot by your own Father, at this point, he must've wanted to free you before the next time ends up being your last. It's honourable, but perhaps he might be able to come back. Have you spoken with Tsubaki? What did he say about Sloth?" Misono turns his attention back onto the Green messenger, said male could only shrug as an answer. "I haven't seen him for awhile, and besides, he freed us all, so he wouldn't want to tell us his business. And technically, I have betrayed him by coming to you guys. So even if we did meet up, he wouldn't tell me." He spills, Misono could only sigh again as he thought more upon the idea of revival. "Tsubaki had been close to the person who created all the Servamps, maybe he would know what to do in order to revive a Servamp. But if so, and I'm saying _if_ that is possible, he could change Sloth into fighting against us than with us. Sloth is the strongest among all the Servamps, so fighting him and Tsubaki would get us killed, with the firepower we have, we wouldn't stand a chance." Misono adds, rubbing the bridge of his nose to will the headache away, they had to find Sloth if Tsubaki plans on reviving him, although, they shouldn't put their hopes in such thing, not when there's no known information about the subject. "I can get my people to look around for them, but I can't promise I'll get anything." Niccolo spoke up with much hesitance, since he never liked eyes being on him in the first place. "I can try and get my subclasses to look around for anything too, but I can't guarantee either." Hyde said as well. Hyde is just as hurt as Mahiru for the loss of his sibling, he won't admit that he cried, but he did throughout the night; but right now? He can't shed a single tear, even if he wished to do so. "Alright, that's fine even if you can't find anything. It's still progress. The subclasses we have are mainly children, so we can't do much on this search. If Pride was here, we would've asked for his subclasses, but as you see, we don't have the luxury." the younger of all of them told them, standing up with Lily still in his arms until he regains his power. 

To think Kuro could end up like Lily too, or maybe, he didn't get the chance to. 

"So you think Kuro could really still be out there?" Mahiru asked, hopeful that his friend would still be alive to take him back home, however, the grim look on Misono's face made that hope die. "I said _if,_ Shirota, I cannot tell you if he'll be out there. But this is only the beginning. The more we dig deeper into the creation of Servamps, the more we would be able to do with it. Since C3 has djinns locked inside their facility, maybe they would assist on giving the broken ones their powers back so they wouldn't cease to exist. Though, if we know of this information, I'm sure Tsubaki knows this too and will use the djinns to bring back Sloth or their creator using Sloth's body as a sacrifice. We can't say for certain." 

With that said, nobody spoke. The air was heavy, their lungs icy and their hearts still. Reviving the creator would mean danger for the Servamps, but also for human life and other supernatural creatures that roam the Earth. They had to start getting to work rather than dwindling their thumbs and counting the days for any news. This was a hands on mission, there was no sleeping. 

But wouldn't it be a good idea to get C3 involved? Would they already know of the death of Sloth? Well, they suppose they'll know soon enough when they come knocking. 

"Well then, let's get to work." 

And that, they did. 

* * *

The next week had past, then the next and the next. It only took them a month and a half to find any sort of conclusion on what Tsubaki would be planning, or if he was planning anything at all. There was no information found on Sloth, however, that didn't stop them from continuing. But, when no new information was coming in, and all hope was lost, they finally received word on them. 

Sloth was back, but different. 


	4. Same looks, same vampire

When the siblings caught wind of Sleepy Ash popping out from hiding, they all went into a frenzy into finding him and bringing him to them for interrogation. However, when the subclass explained that he popped out of hiding with _Tsubaki_ , of all people, they stopped. 

Tsubaki? Why with Tsubaki? They all wanted to know, he was the one who _killed_ him, so why would he side with him? Unless....

"Unless, he was forced upon a deal in order for Tsubaki to kill him. Usually with him, doing something for the siblings comes with a price. And with this case, it was his life for whatever he has planned for Sloth to do for him." Misono started out, everyone immediately turned to him to get a better explanation, but when there wasn't one, they looked upon each other to figure out what the deal could've been. "Nii-san is a family man, so he wouldn't take a deal that would require hurting us, so he must've probably only agreed if hurting us was out of the deal." Hyde reminded them, and they knew he was right, he would never hurt them willingly, but then, what did Tsubaki want him to do that he willingly agreed for? Or rather, reluctantly agreed for?

"That is true, the only way to really know is if we speak to him ourselves." Misono agreed, sighing heavily, how were they going to catch the Eldest when he wants nothing to do with them, or perhaps he's staying away to protect them? Looking down at Lily in his arms, he really wonders what he would do in this situation, he always had an idea and he helped Misono for a very long time to go down the right path instead of a darker path due to his family's past. So what would he do? "We can't send Shirota or else he'll chase Sloth away, since he broke the contract for his sake, we'll have to send-" 

And before he could finish, the doorbell of the manor rang. It was dark out and impossible that any important family guests or business guests would arrive so late for a nightly visit, so it must've been someone dangerous that would show up this late while they were all meeting. Misono looked up to see the siblings and Eves look towards the doorway of the sitting area to look at the front door. What should he do? There are four broken Servamps that can't entirely protect their Eves, however, there were three Eves that can fight on their own without the strength of their Servamps. What should he do? 

Beit injured, Freya just sighed and rolled her eyes, heading towards the doorway to head to the front. "I'll do it." 

"Wait! Nee-san, you can't be serious! You're injured, what if something happens and you can't fight back?" Hyde calls out to stop her, but Freya kept walking. "If it's Ash, he wouldn't hurt me, if it is Tsubaki's goons, they wouldn't show up like this, and if it's Tsubaki himself, he wouldn't attack without reason, and he wouldn't just show up out of the blue like this." She told them, stopping to look back at them. "I'll be fine." and with that said, she left the room to the lobby. 

"I should probably go with her..." Iduna said as she turned to move to follow her, however, she was stopped by Niccolo. "It's a one person job, she can handle herself with opening a door." 

"But what if it's C3, aren't they still an enemy to all of you?" She worried, turning her head to face Misono, as if he'd really know what the others have felt. "I don't know, after all, they pretty much mistreated the broken Servamps and didn't entirely fix them. I don't like them personally, but I cannot speak about the others." Misono replied to her simply, being reminded of what they've failed to fix by the weight in his arms. "They suck! They couldn't fix us and just like he said! They've mistreated us! That is unfair, we're like slaves to them and they give us nothing in return!" Hyde shouts out his distrust, but shuts up when Licht gave him that knowing look of "Hush." 

"Exactly! So what if they are coming here? I can talk them out of it-" 

"But didn't you kinda betray C3?" Niccolo mentions, to which she stopped to think it over. Did she really? 

"Hey, quiet down. We have a guest and he brought gifts." Freya raises her voice to quiet everyone down once she entered the room, trailing behind her was someone they least expected to see turn up for their safety. 

"Sloth?!"

"Nii-san?!" Everyone shouted in shock, with him, he had a bag on his back, most likely the gifts Freya had mentioned. The Elder seemed to roll his eyes at the shock and took the bag off. "Yes, yes it's me, calm down. I already had to do a lot for these." Ash sighs out heavily and unzipped the bag, everyone was silent, since well, they were curious on what he had brought to them. 

And once Ash had taken out four boxes of what looked like jin, they froze. "Wait! Nii-san, what is that?" Hyde asked suddenly, shutting up once again for the other to explain. "I was recreated by the jin Tsubaki stole from C3, and with much convincing, he let me take enough to help you all recover your powers, for the ones he broke. I got Lily the most since he's worst off than you all, so I'll be giving it to him first." He says as he moves towards Misono and Lily, whom is still sleeping peacefully wrapped up in a blanket. Misono went on guard at first, but soon relaxed when he was reminded what Hyde had said just before Sloth had walked in with Freya. Sloth would never hurt his family, he would do anything for them, beit saving Lily from himself and rescuing Hyde and Licht despite the hatred Hyde had for him. So he trusted that he could help Lily. "For those who are getting their jin back, go into a room by yourself with the windows closed and doors blocked, it would automatically form back into you once you draw it into you. So take a box of jin and head upstairs." Ash adds to the other three broken Servamps, whom did what he asked of them, taking the specific coloured decorative box for their specific problems and leaving the room. "What about me? Are you going to take Lily and help him? Or do I have to stay?" Misono asked as he allowed the Eldest to take Lily from him, which he noticed how gentle he holds the younger Servamp in his arms. "You come with, since he's worst off, he needs his Eve with him. Come on." Ash orders when he hands the decorative box to the younger Eve, waiting for him to get out of his chair so that he could follow his Servamp and the Elder, leaving the rest of the Eves to only sit and wait. 

"So, what were you forced to agree about for Tsubaki to kill you?" Misono finally brought up, causing the Elder to sigh heavily. "I didn't come here for a Q and A, I'm only here to give back what was stolen from my siblings." Ash replied dryly. They both knew it was pointless to mention Mahiru in this situation, but Misono must know the reason. "He won't have you hurt them or us, right?" 

"No, I had him promise that part." 

Ash couldn't let them know everything, but if he was going to be working with both the Eves and Siblings, as well as Tsubaki on the side like a side hustle, the most he could do is answer some things that wouldn't endanger their lives and the plan Tsubaki had for him. 

Misono just glanced to the Eldest at his statement, letting his mind come to terms that he was right. Ash would've made Tsubaki promise him that he wouldn't be told to hurt the siblings or their Eves. So far, only Tsubaki and Pride hadn't been broken, however, Sloth looked strong and healthy for someone who had been broken and remade. He probably received his powers back to be once again, the strongest enough to even defeat Tsubaki himself. So then, what does Tsubaki want with all that power of his? "Does he allow you to come see us? Or is this hidden from him?" 

"He allows it as long as I don't speak about what's currently going on between he and I." 

Misono could only sigh, so much for getting information. But if Tsubaki allows him to have free reign, then that means he's not entirely chained to Tsubaki. "So then where were you for a month?" Misono finally turned back to face the Elder as they got closer to Lily's bedroom to do the jin return, the Elder just glanced and kept walking. "London, my birth place to regain my powers that I've lost. It took me five days to regain it back and an old friend of mine helped me take it back, I was there for awhile to get used to everything again." Ash sighs out from the pain of all that fighting with his demon, but they deserve at least some information. "Was Tsubaki with you? Or did you go alone? And who is this old friend?" 

"You sound like a jealous lover, but yes, Tsubaki was there and my friend would like to stay anonymous, he doesn't want to get involved with any of this, he only wished to help me regain my powers that he had taken from me, just so he could get rid of it from his house. We made up from my mistakes." 

Misono had to force himself not to snap at the beginning of Sloth's explanation, but he understood the reason of being anonymous, but at least Tsubaki didn't do anything to the friend who helped. However, this is also new information about where the Eldest sibling came from. "I see." To change the subject for now, he needed to focus more on Lily and what his part of this return would be. "So what do I gotta do for Lily?" 

Thankful for the change of subject, Ash opened the door to Lily's room and stepped inside. "Just hold him and believe in him. The others are strong enough that they don't need something as cheesy as that, but Lily is sensitive, and with the regret of his attack towards you and the others within his mind, he's different. Just do what you did to get him to snap out of it. In simple terms, save him again like how he saved you." 

Misono could only nod and rush to the open window to close it, lock and block it to make sure no jin escapes. "Would you have to step out too? Since there would be a way for the jin to enter you?" 

"I already dealt with that before I came, I closed my body off so no jin enters it without my permission. Jin comes from the life of humans, as long as I don't invite them into my body, then I won't receive them. Lily's body is open for jin to enter his, so we're gonna free it for him to regain what he lost. It won't give him everything, but I'll keep coming back to give everyone more until they fully recover." 

And to that, Misono knew he was kind to keep doing this for them, even if he might be in danger. But he's sure that Ash already knew that and would still continue risking his life for the siblings he holds dear to him. "Understood." was all Misono could say as he took a towel to shove it under the door to block the space underneath. "Once you're done blocking the door, come back over to the bed and hold him. I'll open the box." Ash commanded him, thus what brought Misono over quickly so he could hold Lily into his arms again, to be reminded that he's alive and that he's _safe._

So once he climbed onto the bed, Ash gently placed Lily onto his lap. Going far as to move his hair from out of his face and fix the blanket to keep him warm. Misono noticed this and thought that if Sloth were still human, maybe he would've been a good Father. Ah, that makes him want to ask more questions. "You're surprisingly gentle with babies and kids." Misono states while watching Ash pull out face masks to keep them both from breathing in the jin accidentally, taking one that he had offered to put it onto his face. "I suppose." Ash shrugs while he puts on his own mask. "Did you have kids when you were human?" Misono knows this might be sensitive, but just like Mahiru, he was curious on the human lives the Servamps had lived. "No, I thought about it, but I sorta lost that chance when I died." 

_Sorta?_ Misono thought, what did he mean by that? 

"Sorta?" Misono arched a brow and tilted his head in curiosity, it was okay if Ash would say nothing, but the look he gave Lily before beginning to open the box was only a hint. "Yeah, turns out, I'm expecting one." Ash could only say, popping off the lid to the box and allowing the concentrated jin burst out of the box and swirl around the room. Knocking down pictures, desk chairs and over turning desks and other knick knacks Lily has in his room. Misono didn't have a chance to react upon the shock the Elder had told him, but it's not like he could ask while the jin was so loud in their ears. But alas, they watched as the jin started to enter into the baby on his lap. Misono couldn't be happier than watching Lily get back what he lost. He could only thank Sloth for coming back for them to help them. After all, he's a changed guy. He wouldn't let them disappear. 

* * *

After what felt like forever, all jin were returned to the siblings. Not all of it like Sloth had said, but he would return with more when he gets the chance to. Misono didn't ask about a child that he's "expecting." But he assumes it'll be revealed at some point. 

"Alright, you all should rest now. I'll be back and forth with jin when I have the chance, but work on your powers as soon as you can." Ash tells the siblings in the sitting room where they all met back up from getting their own jin, finishing up checking on them for how much they would all need and writing it down on a small notebook he brought along. "So does that mean we'll get visits from you more?" Hyde asked, hopeful. Ash only nodded and slid the notebook and pen into his pocket. "Yeah, I just gotta go gather specific amounts after I do some work for them. You guys are my priority so far until something else come up-" 

_The child._ Misono reminds himself.

"So until then, I'll try to come back every week, probably every fridays. So I hope that you all meet here every friday for another dose of jin. I'll try to make it, but if I can't, I'll drop it off for you all to get at the doorstep." Ash tells them as he prepares himself to leave. "So I'm guessing you can't stay?" Freya speaks up. Ash turns to her and puts his bag back onto his back. "I can't, I got stuff to prepare and work to do at where I'm staying. On a day off of sorts, I'll visit you all freely. Until then, I'll be back." 

It was okay to hear that much, so they didn't keep him from leaving. As long as he visited them when he got the chance, that was enough to know he was okay. 

So once their goodbyes were said and hugs were done, Sloth left without another word. 


	5. The Secret.

When Ash had gotten home from visiting his family and friends, he dropped off his bag and looked forward to the person whom was awaiting his return. 

"I told you I would be back, you didn't have to wait." Ash greeted as he sat down on the steps of the foyer to slide his boots off to replace them with slippers. "True, but I got you a phone while I was out." 

"Tsubaki, you know I can't use those things, using Mahiru's was hard enough." Ash sighs and gets up from the step, Tsubaki could only arch a brow at him with crossed arms over his chest. "True, but, how would I be able to contact you while you're out gathering jin for our _dear_ siblings? This is part of the deal and now that we have an addition incoming, this is the most you could do. Learn it." Tsubaki ordered as he unfolded his arms to pull out a new phone from his pocket, shoving it against Ash's chest for him to take. Ash only rolled his eyes and took the phone to make him happy. "Fine, but let's get you sitting down, this is what you demanded of me, the most _you_ could do is obey me from time to time when it concerns your accidental pregnancy. Are you sure you even want it?" 

"It's yours too, big brother. Are you saying that you don't?" Tsubaki accused and gave him a side leer, Ash rolled his eyes and led him to the couch for him to sit before they head to bed. "I'm not saying anything whether I do or not, you know this. Sure, I thought about it when I was alive, but this is different, you didn't tell me that you could, maybe I would've controlled myself better when we got drunk, so this is your choice to make. I'm not choosing for you." the Elder sighs again and forced the younger Servamp to sit down when they reached the couch. "What if I want it? I didn't tell you beforehand because I knew you'd pull away. This is the deal, you are mine big brother, therefore, whatever happens, you have no choice to stay, or I'll hurt the others." 

"You know blackmailing me like this isn't going to make me want you more, right? Forcing someone into a relationship and now getting a child to make the other stay isn't always going to work. We have our differences, Tsubaki, sure and some similarities, but this isn't how you get me to love you like I did for Mahi, but if you want to keep it then..." Ash pauses, "then I suppose the least I could do is help raise it. But this doesn't mean anything, I owe my life to you, but this doesn't mean I owe you my heart." 

"That's a bit hurtful Nii-san." Tsubaki whined, Ash could only gave him a blank stare. "Says the one that's a king in manipulation." he countered. 

The two stayed quiet for awhile until both decided enough was enough for that argument for tonight, Ash could see that he was exhausted, mostly due to the morning sickness he's now dealing with, so to make matters a bit easier, Ash picked up the younger vampire into a bridal carry to head towards their bedroom, to which Ash had no choice but to reluctantly sleep beside him every night. And once he toed open the door, he walked inside towards the bed to lay him down gently. "You say you don't care, but treating me this delicately gives me mixed signals." Tsubaki points out. The Elder says nothing at first, moving over towards the dresser to grab clothes for his shower. "You have our kid inside you and you're exhausted. I care for my siblings, this isn't any mixed signals. And now that there's a kid involved, I'm being careful." 

"Well aren't you a good person, how boring." Tsubaki complained. Ash just glanced over and left out of the door to give himself some time alone in the shower. He never expected that _this_ would be part of the _"deal"_ but it's not like he has much of a choice. He agreed without really questioning the younger sibling, so he supposes that he would weep what he sows. 

* * *

Once he was finished with his peaceful shower, he returned to the bedroom wearing his pajamas. Tsubaki had already fallen asleep by the time he returned, so he was glad that he wouldn't have to deal with anything else tonight. Their enemy is C3 right now, both the Japan's C3 and London's C3 were now after them, sure, Tsubaki is still an enemy to everyone, but as a upcoming Father, he does have a choice whether or not to protect Tsubaki, or betray him. But, that's his kid, so he chose to protect him for their sake. Though, it was going to be a big pain in the ass, this is what he needed to do. And now, well, he's also considered an enemy to C3, he just hopes that the siblings are on his side still. 

So getting into bed slowly, to not wake Tsubaki, he turned his back towards the other to face the other way. Tsubaki isn't a bad partner, he just wishes that it wasn't forced. Maybe if it were different circumstances, then he might've. Ah, but enough of that for now. Closing his eyes, he joined Tsubaki in sleep. 

* * *

The next morning, he found himself alone in bed, as usual since Tsubaki is an early riser unlike him, who is an evening riser. But this was different, he could hear other people within the apartment, perhaps his subclasses that have come to visit. Tsubaki told him to act like a couple in front of his friends, however, that was exhausting. 

Closing his eyes again with a sigh, he hoped he'd be able to sleep through the visit, Tsubaki always ends up waking him up anyways due to having guests over, but he wanted nothing to do with them, and the younger vampire knew that, yet he didn't care. He liked to flaunt that he gotten the Eldest vampire stapled to his side during the morning til Ash leaves at night to gather jin for the broken siblings. Ah, speaking of that, he should probably get that small notebook he had the amount needed for them, however, that would require getting up and he ain't about that life right now. 

Nevertheless, Tsubaki doesn't know how to respect that wish, since right now, he's barging into the room with a certain clown following right behind him to wake him up. What a pain. 

"Hey! Aren't you suppose to be awake?! Your partner in crime is pregnant! What type of Father are you?!" Berukia shouted from the door, causing Ash to let out a heavy groan. He's getting really tired of this. 

Sitting up, beit slowly, he rubbed his eyes to get the leftover sleep out before he could properly address them for ruining his sleep. He was about to say something rude as hell, but he bit his tongue. "I don't wake up early, I work late collecting jin. Shut up, you're loud." 

"Now now you two, let's not do this so early, Beru, could you give us some time alone?" Tsubaki asked the other, to whom which he nodded and left them be. The younger then closed the door and walked over to the bed in which Ash still stayed, since he didn't want to get up. "What now?" he sighs, expecting the other to be mad for how he treated his friend. So he lowered his head like a wounded animal to prepare for it, though, he wasn't expecting the younger vampire to lift his chin up with his finger to have their eyes connect with each other's. The feeling was different, like Tsubaki was challenging him....it didn't feel _bad_ , if he did more of this, then he _might_ end up feeling something when he's as gentle as this. "Nothing, it's okay. Don't lower your head at that, he is indeed very loud in the morning; even I get irritated from the noise. I don't blame you. Originally, I wanted to come wake you up myself for some breakfast, however, he decided to join and it was too late to tell him off since he met me at the door. That was my fault, I apologise." 

Ash was awestruck at this, this wasn't the first time he apologised like this, but still, it was nice to hear that he's not always in the wrong when it came to their "relationship" versus his friends. Though, what is really the problem is those bedroom eyes he's sporting as they stared at each other. The Elder didn't even realise when Tsubaki moved closer to him, he must've been distracted by those devious eyes. "Tsubaki-" 

"Ah, call me something different, I'm sure you can handle that." Tsubaki grinned that smug grin he always wore around him. When it's in different situations, he would only roll his eyes and sigh, but right now, it excited him. 

And caused him to break as he pulled down the younger to connect their lips. Sure, they have kissed before, but that was only just three weeks ago during their drunken night together. But now, with him dragging Tsubaki down onto his lap to grind on top of him as they made out, he realises that he was going to be in more trouble than he thought. But he couldn't stop when he turned their positions for Tsubaki to be under him, he couldn't stop as they started to remove articles of their clothing, he couldn't stop when he pushed into that tight cavern. 

He didn't want to stop. 

* * *

And so now he's dealing with a very _happy_ Tsubaki curling up into his arms after their moment. With the younger laying on top of the Elder with Ash still inside him - since the younger didn't want him to pull out -, all Ash could do is keep his eyes closed and his head back in the exhaustion from moving way too much so early in the morning. He did it sober, so he _chose_ this, and Tsubaki knew that. Oh, but they're forgetting something important. "Hey, your friends are still here y'know." Ash finally reminds the other. The Eighth only shrugged nonchalantly at the reminder. "If I don't come back for awhile, they know to leave to not bother us. They're probably gone by now." he says, only causing the Elder to let out a sigh of relief, this was embarrassing as is going out on your partner while having guests, he hoped Tsubaki wasn't _that_ loud than he was in his ears for them to hear. 

Could he call Tsubaki his partner? After all the times he said he didn't like him in that way, is this really alright of them? 

"Hey Nii-san?" Tsubaki called for him sleepily, since he looked like he was dozing off. 

"Hm?" Ash could only reply. 

"Why did you do this? I thought you said your heart wasn't mine. Yet, you're sober." 

The Elder opened his eyes to peer up to the younger, whom is resting his head on his chest and tracing circles over his heart. Ash supposes that it was an unconscious act that drove him to do it, or rather, it's what his body wanted. But why? He's literally fucking with the enemy they all had, yet, he figures that it wouldn't be bad for his heart to be his. 

Closing his eyes with a heavy sigh, he came to terms with it. _Maybe_ it wouldn't be a dumpster fire of a relationship, but to protect Tsubaki from himself and enemies ahead while he still has their child within him, the least he could offer is his heart and fall for him slowly. 

"It's yours, Tsubaki. You can have it." He finally replied after much thought, Tsubaki immediately raised his head to face him, eyes wide as if he heard wrong. "Huh? Wait, what did you say?" 

Ash let out another sigh, heavier this time since he had to repeat it. "My heart is yours, it's delicate, so don't break it." 

He didn't know what reaction the other had on his face, he almost didn't want to know. However, when he heard sniffles coming from on top, he opened his eyes quickly to see what was the matter. 

Tsubaki was crying, he wanted his heart so badly, so why is he crying for? 

Raising his arms up to cup the other's cheeks, he looked at him in concern. "What's with all these tears, you wanted it, so you have it, why the tears? Was that all a joke?" 

"No Nii-san, I'm not sad, sorry...it's the hormones." Tsubaki sniffled again and wiped away his tears the best he could, enjoying the hands currently cradling his face as if it were delicate, and he enjoyed it when the Elder showed his softer side to him once in awhile. "It's not a joke, I'm happy. Thank you for letting me have that much, I won't break it." he adds, opening his eyes again to look at the other's face beneath him. It was true that he was happy, he just wanted him for awhile now, not entirely for his plans, but this is nice too. "Thank you." 

Ash kept his hold onto Tsubaki to study him to see if there was any else he could do for him, and when he saw that Tsubaki was feeling better, he pulled him down and wrapped his arms around his lower back, closing his eyes. "No problem. We'll talk more about this when we wake up from our nap, so right now, sleep." 

"You always want to sleep, Nii-san." 

"Yeah, but, this is a special moment, just relax, will you? I went too rough." 

Tsubaki had to agree on that reluctantly, no matter how long he wanted to just bask in the aftermath of it all, he was exhausted. "Fine." 

"That's the spirit."

The next week, on friday. Four boxes were left on the doorstep of the manor. No Ash in sight. 


	6. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All eyes were on the Eldest now, waiting for his response. Lily didn't remember what had happened between the two behind closed doors, since he was merely an infant at the time. However, with how peeved the Oldest Vampire is, the siblings knew they had to quickly do something to resolve the issue. Or else, he may no longer show himself again. 
> 
> "Maybe we-" Hyde spoke up.
> 
> "I'm expecting a kid, what of it?"

When Friday came around, the siblings and Eves all gathered at the manor. Patiently waiting for the Eldest to come with their jin. However, with how late it had gotten, they had all started wondering if he'd show up. 

* * *

Once it had hit midnight, with Misono passed out in his room, the siblings and Eves decided that maybe they should've checked the porch instead of waiting for hours. Perhaps the Eldest was too busy with whatever he was tasked to do from Tsubaki to really stop and visit for awhile. So with that thought in mind, the siblings looked at each other to see who'd go and check. 

"I'll do it." Hyde offered as he gotten up from his seat on the couch, with nobody rejecting it, he left to the front door of the lobby. 

But to his surprise upon opening the door, he saw the beautiful made boxes just sitting there on the porch. _Weird_ , Hyde thought, but he gingerly took all of the boxes, closed the door and headed back to the waiting others. They have been talking about Big Brother's behaviour lately. There was definitely something going on that he didn't want the others to know, and seeing how Tsubaki was acting differently when he was seen alone, without the protection from Sloth, they were suspecting that there might be something deeper than they think. Although, they don't have anything to go by that quite yet. They only have little information from the subclasses they send to investigate, only for them to return with scraps of intel they have gathered on the Oldest and Youngest Servamp. It was exhausting to say the least, but at least they were getting a little bit of information than none. So far, they are focusing more on the Eldest since he has been seen more often than the Mastermind behind it all. They gathered a lot, but they can't place the reason why he was seen looking at a baby shop. Misono seemed to have looked like he figured it out, however, he never spoke of it at the meeting before he passed out. 

"He's not here?" Freya called out to him, cutting Hyde out of his reverie, who knows how long he was standing at the archway to the lounge where the others sat, but oh well. "Yeah, didn't see him, only found these. That's suspicious, but he's probably been busy that he couldn't sit and chat with us." He replied while placing the boxes onto the floor. They were tired, they had a long week too after gaining jin back from last week, so the changes and the training has been rough on them all. They often wondered if perhaps the Eldest would know this would happen, but knowing he's very smart under that lazy characteristics of him, he'd probably wanna look into helping them be relieved of their suffering a bit by getting them some sort of crutch to help their powers come back faster. More so on Lily's part since he had suffered the most. "There's no way he'd have a kid or a baby right? Like, that man can't even take care of himself." Iidio cut in, he was also tired, so he wasn't in the mood to be so loud as per usual, he just wanted to go home and sleep after getting his fill of jin. "He is actually a very caring person. I don't think there is a baby yet since he did not go into the building to buy the clothes, so it might be as if he was expecting one. From whom, I'm not so sure myself." Lily answered him with a shrug, "Maybe it isn't for him, but perhaps for someone else. He's the least of us who'd want a kid." He added, the other Servamps had agreed that it could've been the latter, there was no way he would go out of his way to get something on his own accord, but if he was asked to, then maybe. Since it was in their DNA to listen to commands, even without being contracted. "That could be true, but remember, he had changed too, maybe he might, but you may be right. He'd probably be running errands for someone expecting a child. There hasn't been any signs of him being contracted as well, but we can't get a closer look, obviously." Freya sighed as she took her box to get it over with, she just wanted to sleep too. "We'll do some more digging in case he is, but there's no way he'd be contracted to someone whom is pregnant, unless it was accidental to how it was with Mahiru." Lily sighs as he took his own box when he stood up. "Hah, Nii-san acting like a nanny, what a sight~" Hyde laughed to bring up their moods a bit, but he knew it would take more than that to boost everyone's spirits. 

They just hope that he was alright. 

* * *

The next week, the Eldest showed up baring gifts, which were the decorated boxes as per usual since Hyde had left the boxes out on the porch for him to pick up last week. They desperately wanted to ask why he didn't visit them physically last Friday, but they knew he wouldn't outright tell them his reasoning. 

"Sorry I wasn't here last Friday, there was something I had to do." Ash told them upon setting the boxes down for them all to take. They all have been getting better lately and using their powers again from what he could see, so the Eldest was glad to see it for this physical visit. 

The siblings and Eves weren't expecting him to admit to his disappearance from last week, however, at least they knew he was still checking up on them when he could, as he so promised the first visit. "Does it have to do with what you were seen doing last week on Thursday?" The Eve of Lust questioned, sitting back in his chair while Lily received his box. 

The Eldest gave him a narrow look from the accusation. "Is that any of your business? I have a life too, I can't tell you guys everything that goes on." He replied strongly, becoming guarded now that he knew he was being spied on. "That's true, but you also let some information slip upon helping Lily with getting his jin too, about expecting something. Is that true?" Misono countered. 

All eyes were on the Eldest now, waiting for his response. Lily didn't remember what had happened between the two behind closed doors, since he was merely an infant at the time. However, with how peeved the Oldest Vampire is, the siblings knew they had to quickly do something to resolve the issue. Or else, he may no longer show himself again. 

"Maybe we-" Hyde spoke up.

"I'm expecting a kid, what of it?" He finally replied, causing all of the siblings and Eves to look at him like he was insane. Shocked faces were surrounding him, and all Ash did was stand his ground in front of the young Eve. "If that's all you're going to spy on me about and accuse me of, I'm leaving. Enjoy your jin." He added and started to turn away to leave. "Wait! Nii-san! You serious?! Who? Are you contracted? Is it your baby?" Hyde implored when he grabbed his brother's arm to keep him from going. They all had a lot of questions, but more so on the news that they can have kids, after all, the stories say that they are dead and cannot have kids, yet, if this was true, perhaps they can all have a future too. "I'm serious, no I'm not contracted and yes, the kid is mine. It was accidental, but we're gonna go through with it. Turns out, we can have kids. Even though we're technically dead." Ash answers him, it was very easy to reply to Hyde's questions than to the others, since he did trust the fifth sibling, however, with eyes on the two of them, it made him feel uneasy, that he should leave before everything got complicated. However, with the hand wrapped around his wrist, he couldn't just leave just yet. 

"Really?! Holy shit! You hear that Lich-tan, we can have a kid-" 

"Don't get too ahead of yourself shit rat, I heard." The Angel glared at him, but even he never thought about kids until now. 

"So then, who's the Mother?" Freya asked gently, to lower Ash's guard for now. "I can't say, since it'd be best if that stays to myself for now. We don't know the gender yet, it's only been a month so far, If you so wish, I'll give you guys updates on them. But there's only so little I can say." He sighed out, although, that was enough for the Eves and Siblings to know for now. "That is fine, congratulations." She replied as she took her box. "Yeah!~ Congrats big bro!~ Can't wait to see 'em!~" Hyde could only smile happily at the news, after all, he was gonna be an uncle for the first time. "Agreed~ Congratulations Big Brother~ Tell us the details later, I'm guessing you were with you unborn child and the Mother last Friday, huh? Are they okay?" Lily wanted to know, Iidio was still trying to understand what's going on, but once he caught on, he also reacted from the news. "Wait! No way! What the hell!" 

Ash merely rolled his eyes on the sixth sibling's reaction and turned to face the youngest in the room. "Thanks, and I will. But yes, I was with them. The morning sickness and all, and guests were at the house, so I couldn't really get out of it. They are fine though, we aren't buying anything for the kid yet, since it's still early. We don't know if anything will happen, but we will start getting everything when the pregnancy progresses a bit more." 

"You sure you'll be okay with caring for a kid though?" Hyde asked him, finally letting go of the Eldest when he knows that he wouldn't dip out of the manor to leave. "I'll be fine. We're even gonna go so far as to do parenting classes when it hits that milestone. Does that make everyone better?" He said as he gazes to everyone in the room, and once he received confirmation that yes, that makes everyone feel better, he stands down. "Anyways, I gotta head back, I was only able to deliver the boxes and chit-chat a bit, but I gotta go back to the two or else the Mother of the kid will get cranky if I'm not there." Ash tells them as he turned once again to head out. "I'll see you all next week, just put the boxes outside on the porch as usual, I'll pick them up. I got a new phone since my partner forced it upon me, so my number is on the envelope on the table. Au revoir." 

And with that, he was gone before the rest of them could stop them. The only thing they could think about is that, well, they're going to be Uncles and an Aunt in Eight months. 

* * *

At home, Ash walked through the door, keys in hand to return to his partner, thankful that the guests today were gone for the day. "I'm home." he called out. 

"What took you so long! Did you get dinner? I'm starving! And tell me something interesting while you were out, I'm bored." Tsubaki answers him the immediate time he closed the door behind him and locked it. Ash rolls his eyes at this new change of his while he stripped off his jacket, hung up his keys and took his boots off to relax for the night. "I didn't get dinner, but we can call it in, that or I can cook you dinner. But nothing good happened on my adventure around, so I can't give you an interesting story. Keep your cravings to stuff that is edible and not strange as hell, and raw fish isn't good, stop eating sushi." He tells him sternly as he moved throughout the apartment to reach the cranky one on the couch in the living room, whom is watching a cooking show of all shows to watch when hungry. "So boring! But cook! And I like sushi, BeruBeru gets me them when I ask-" 

"I'll kick his ass if he gets you more, if you want to keep this kid, raw fish could cause issues and would get you both sick. Don't tell me this is your plan to keep me home, you send me out on shit." 

"Guilty, but fine! I'll keep you home, the others can do my bidding, does that make you feel better? I won't eat raw fish, but make me something spicy, I'm craving spiciness." Tsubaki grinned up at the Elder once he peeked his head over the couch to peer down at him, seeing that he's all cuddled up laying on the couch. Sighing, Ash nodded and moved away. "Fair enough, I'll make you something spicy, just no more eating stuff raw or anything that's not good for you. Deal?" 

"Deal!~ Thank you big brother~" Tsubaki coo'd once the Elder walked away to the kitchen. The Eldest could only roll his eyes and roll up his sleeves. It was a pain to be called 'brother' due to their new relationship, but he'll deal with it for now. 

"Good, just chill and relax as you are. Dinner will be done soon." 

**Author's Note:**

> I work pretty slowly with this fic since I'm planning it out and drawing it out to be multi-chapter. This one is gonna be a long one my guys.


End file.
